Another Percy Jackson story
by Thalia120
Summary: Grover found two half-bloods at some summer school in Florida,not a good place to find half-bloods with all the monsters and all. Percy,Annebeth,and Nico go help bring the two half-bloods. Obviously things don't go as planned. OCS PercyxAnnebeth NicoxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Percy Jackson fanfic so don't be mean if it kinda sucks in the beginning. There will be OC's.**_

_**I don't own Percy Jackson just the plot of the fanfic and my oc's. I wasn't sure how old Nico was so I put that he was 14.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A blond haired girl with stormy gray eyes watched two figures sparring, each held their own blades in hand, and one had a joyful smile on his face. He was around 16, he had black hair and sea green eyes and he wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and some black converse. He moved his sword swiftly and gently.

The other male was around from his young face and that he was a couple inches shorter than the first male. Unlike the other male his face showed that he was fully focused, he had black hair, like the first, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black t-shit with a skull and cross bones on it, black shorts, and black Nike's.

The older male gave a smirk and knocked the blade out of the younger's hand. "Gotcha!"

The blond girl gave a smile, while the younger male pouted slightly. "Give me a break Percy!" Percy walked over to the blade he knocked out of his sparring partner's hand and picked it up.

"Not a chance, Nico" Percy put the pen cap on his sword and he turned it back into a pen. He looked to the blond girl coming their way. "How'd he do now, Annebeth?" She gave a thoughtful smile

"Better but still hesitant" Nico frowned while Percy took Nico's sword with the others hanged on the wall.

"What do you expect? I'm used to using my little skeleton friends to fight"

"Reason why you're training now" Stated Annebeth. Nico shrugged. Percy smiled a bit and patted his shoulder.

"You're getting better. So don't worry about it-"

"Percy!" The three turned to the person that spoke who just came into the training area. One of the Hermes kids. She jumped up to Percy.

"Chiron wants to talk to you!" Percy looked at her confused. "Why?" The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Something about Grover I think" Percy looked at Annebeth and Nico with a worried look.

"Chiron?" Percy called through the big house, Annebeth and Nico behind him.

"Good afternoon, Percy" The three turned to the centaur that was playing cards with Mr.D. "Hey Chiron, you called for me?" He nodded.

"Yes, you see I got a message from Grover" Mr.D rolled his eyes and drank his diet coke.

"Great more of them" He mumbled. "As Mr.D just said, Grover seem to have found a half-blood and has called for your assistants" Percy nodded in understanding.

"So did he figure out who their parents are?" Asked Nico.

"Nico, he says since the smell of monsters is strong and it covers the demi-blood" Annebeth raised a brow. "Where is Grover?"

"Florida" Percy and Annebeth paled abit. It's been years since they last went and the memories flooded back to them. They shuddered slightly. Nico looked confused noticing their pale faces.

"What's wrong with Florida?" Annebeth shook her head. "Lots of monsters in Florida because of the Sea of Monsters" Nico blinked still confused.

"Sea of monsters?" Percy remembered that he hadn't learned this stuff yet. "Aka the Bermuda triangle" He said simply. Nico's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Oh"

Chiron spoke "So, are you going-"

"Of course I am" Percy cut of Chiron. He knew that Percy would go before he even asked. Annebeth nudged him. "Of course you aren't going without me" Nico shrugged. "I'll come along" Mr.D shrugged

. "Getting rid of couple brats. Maybe they'll die on the way" He mumbled. Chiron rolled his eyes then smiled gently at the three teens. "Good, I'll send Grover an Iris message while you get ready" The three nodded and walked to their cabins

Percy and the other two waited at the airport. Percy had a nervous look on his face. "P-plane?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry there's a shortcut here through the underworld" Percy sighed in relief while Annebeth looked at Nico.

"Really?"

"Yea, Dad gave me a map of the Underworld tunnels only takes an hour at most to get to places, a day if you're not careful." Percy smiled. "Thank the gods. No planes"

Nico chuckled and Annebeth gave a small laugh. "Time might pass while-"Annebeth cut him off.

"Yea, we know. So where's the tunnel" Nico blinked then smirked. "We're on it"

As soon as he said that they fell through a hole that came out of nowhere. "Ahh!"

It seemed as soon as soon as they fell through they got out. Percy rolled out of the tunnel and crashed into a tree. "Ouch!" Annebeth flew out and landed on Percy.

"OW!" Yelled Percy. Nico walked out calmly. "We're here" Annebeth stood and dusted the dirt of his jeans. He looked around.

"Where are we specifically?" Percy asked rubbed the back of his head. "About a mile where Grover should be meeting us" Percy nodded then hit the back of Nico's head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Yelled Nico, grabbing the back of his head. "Next time give us a little warning before we fly through the Underworld!" Annebeth rolled her eyes but laughed. "Guys, let's go find Grover" Percy nodded and Nico shrugged.

They found Grover at empty McDonald's. Percy walked behind him quietly and yelled. "BOO!" Grover jumped and dropped his soda. Annebeth started to laugh while Nico chuckled. Grover turned to them like he was about to yell at them until he took a small pause to take a good look at them.

He smiled and glomped them. "Percy! Annebeth! Nico! It's been awhile!" Annebeth hugged him back. "Grover it's been a month" Grover let them go and smiled sheepishly. Percy and the others sat down.

"I found two"

"Two?" Asked Annebeth a bit surprised. "Where?"

"A summer school not far from here but because of the monsters surrounding the area I can't tell which god parent they have" Grover explained. Percy and Annebeth nodded in understanding. Nico looked bored.

"Yea, we heard. So how do we get them to camp?" Grover looked nervous.  
>"Well you see that's going to be difficult." Nico raised a brow in question, Percy and Annebeth stayed silent. "Why?"<p>

"Three reasons- "He said while lifting his hand up and showing three of his fingers.

"One of them got anger issues-"He put one finger down. "The other got trust issues" He out another one down.

"And at the summer school there are more than 15 monsters" The three teen had a jaw dropped.

"More than 15!" Whispered Percy harshly. Grover nodded nervously. "Must I remind you? It's Florida! Even Disney got couple monsters around there"

Percy slammed his head to the table. "I thought I wouldn't need to fight for awhile after that whole battle a couple weeks ago but nooooo!" Annebeth turned her head to Percy.

"Percy life is never that easy for us. Anyway do you think one of them is the child of the big three?" Percy lifted his head.

"Hmm would make sense ….dad did tell me that he,Zues, Hades did met some mortal women." Nico nodded in agreement. "Dad did say something about that" Grover shrugged.

"I haven't seen them do anything like what you guy or Thalia do….but it might be possible. Annebeth stood up. "So Grover take us to this summer school"

After an hour Grover and the three teens stopped walking. They were right in front of the school. "Whoa!" Said the three teens at the same time. The school had 5 buildings each were 3 stories tall.

"Did I forget to say that this was a school for rich people?"

"Uh yea!" Yelled Annebeth. Grover laughed sheepishly. "Hehe. Well then welcome to Livington Academy."

Percy, Annebeth and Nico followed Grover to the front office. Looking around the school campus like it was a royal palace. A lady with light brown hair and brown eyes looked up when they walked in.

", who are these kids?" Grover nudged Percy. Percy looked a bit hesitant at first until Annebeth intertwined her hands with his. He smiled slightly and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a second he opened them and pushed through the mist like water and moved it around. He said with confidence

"We're students here, remember? I'm Percy Jackson; this is Annebeth Chase and Nico de Angelo." The woman blinked in a daze and nodded.

"Oh right….I didn't see you register for the summer school program"

"Well….uh that's because our parents just decided to put us in last minute, they called you last week." The woman seemed to think about it for a moment. "Oh that's right! I forgot which classes you all had. Just stay with here for a moment until I can get you your schedule" They nodded and watched her walk to the back.

Percy smiled and turned to Annebeth. "I did it!" He whispered. Annebeth hugged him. "See I told you that you could control the mist" Before anyone else something bumped into Nico. A short yelp was heard. Nico caught himself before falling on to the ground, everyone turned to the girl on the ground.

The first thing they noticed were the streaks of red in her dark brown hair, she looked around 14. She wore a black hoodie and dark skinny jeans. Paper was all over the floor. She looked up at them showing her sea green eyes.

Annebeth's eyes widened when she saw them. 'They look like Percy's' she thought to herself. The girl looked back to the ground. "Uh…S-sorry" She started to pick up the papers on the floor. Nico knelt down and helped her with the rest of her papers.

"Here" The girl didn't give him any eye contact. "T-thanks" She left the papers on the counter and was about to leave when Grover grabbed her arm.

"Serena calm down it's just me and a couple of friends." Serena looked at him then the others. "Oh…..uh" She looked back down. Grover smiled and pushed her gently to the others.

"Guys this is Serena. Serena this is Percy Jackson, Annebeth Chase, And Nico de Angelo" Serena gave a small wave. Percy smiled and pulled a hand out to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Serena slowly took the hand and shook it. "Y-you t-too" Annebeth smiled and Nico gave a slight wave. He found the ground quite interesting at the moment.

Before anything else could be said they heard a yell from outside on the courtyard.

"Phoenix! Get off of me! Get that razor away from my head!" Grover's eyes widened and looked at the four teens. "I'll be right back!"

Grover ran out the office. Serena looked at Grover with eyes with sudden horror about being left alone. She watched him leave and then turned to look at the three older teens. She stayed looking at the ground and spoke.

"So h-how did you meet Grover?" Percy smiled.

"Well we used to go to school together a couple years ago"

"I met him before Percy did. I met him when I first started summer camp" Stated Annebeth with a smile.

"I just met him around a year ago at the same summer camp" Said Nico. Serena nodded. "O-oh"

"How did you meet him?" Serena seemed slightly surprised at the question. She gave a small smile. "W-when school started he was sent to be my mentor. Lots of people get in trouble here so the p-parents ask for a mentor to keep their kid's in line."

"So everyone in the school gets them."

"No just the freshmen or troubled students" Nico raised a brow. "Which are you?" Annebeth hit the back of his head. Serena giggled. "I'm a freshman."

Before anyone could say anything Grover came back holding a blond girl fighting and yelling for him to let go.

She had black streaks in her hair and blue eyes. She wore a gray tank top and jean shorts. She kicked and punched the air. "Grover let me down!"

"Morgan-"

"It's Phoenix! Damn it Grover out me down!" Serena frowned then walked over to Grover. She looked at Phoenix.

"Nix calm down. Grover is trying to make sure you don't get in trouble" Soon Phoenix calm down.

"I know" Grover slowly let her go and ran behind Percy. Phoenix glared at him then looked back at Serena. "What did you do now, Nix?"

"Dude was annoying….so I thought I would shave the hair off his head." Serena rolled her eyes. "This was the reason why your parents sent you here"

The woman from before came back. "Here are your schedules" The woman passed three pieces papers to Percy, Nico, and Annebeth. "Thank you" All the teens left the office. Phoenix turned to the three.

"Who the hell are you?" she said a bit rudely. Grover frowned slightly annoyed. "These are some friends of mine they have some classes with me but they had to get their classes switched for summer."

"What's the reason they're here?" The three were confused. Grover shrugged.

"Percy and Nico failed a class and Annebeth's parents left for a business job in Russia" Percy and Annebeth sent a look to Grover.

Phoenix smiled. "Same here. I failed a class and my parents went to Japan." Nico looked at Serena. "You?" Serena froze. Grover took over.

"Hey Phoenix, Serena don't we have gym?" Serena unfroze and nodded. "Y-Yea!" Phoenix sighed.

"Do we have to go?" Grover nodded. "Come on…it won't be that bad." Percy looked at his schedule. "I have gym too"

"Same here"

"Me too"

"Well lets go-"Serena stuttered. "W-Wait! I left my bag at art"

"We'll wait. " Said Phoenix. Serena nodded and ran down the hall and turned left. Phoenix looked back at the three teens. "Something's weird about you….I can feel it"

Percy and Annebeth blinked in surprise. Grover looked a bit nervous and Nico looked indifferent. Before any of them could say anything else they heard a scream. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"That's Serena! I can't believe I left her go alone!" She ran down the hallway followed by Grover and the others.

_**I'll leave it there Plz don't be mean! It was my first try and at a Percy Jackson fanfic!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thalia120: Hola! Here is another chapter of Another Percy Jackson story!**_

_**Percy: Here is a shout out to Blondie Phoenix! She is the Phoenix in this story**_

_**Thalia: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly**_

_**Nico: On with the show**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Serena opened the door to the art class room gently. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She stepped into the room and noticed that no one was inside.

She spotted her black messenger bag next to the canvases. She smiled and walked over to her bag and picked it up as she turned back to walk out the door she crashed into someone. "Ah!"

Serena looked up to see tall male with light brown hair and green eyes. Selena frowned and hit the boy on the shoulder.

"Kaden! You scared me!" Kaden gave a laugh. "Not my fault you're easy to scare!" Serena gave a small smile.

"Anyway what are you doing here? You don't take art" Kaden gave a smirk. "I saw you come in here so I followed." Serena didn't like the smirk on Kaden's face.

"What are you a stalker?" Serena gave a nervous laugh. Kaden took a step forward. "I couldn't help it…..you smell de" Serena gave a frightened look in her eyes. She took a step back that caused him to take another step forward.

"W-What?"

"You're no normal half-blood…..Your blood smells way too good to be a child of a minor god" Kaden continued. Serena's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Half-blood? Minor god? Isn't that all in Greek mythology?" Kaden's green eyes turned gold and his hair was growing longer.

He ignored what she said and he pounced her. Serena screamed. "Get off!" Kaden no longer his 'human' self. His teeth were sharp and his nails looked more like claws. He bit her shoulder.

Serena kicked and tried to push him away. She didn't even notice that her shoulder was bleeding. "Stop! Get off!"

The door burst open showing Phoenix, Grover and the rest. Phoenix's eyes widened. "What the hell is that thing!" Kaden let go of Serena's shoulder and licked his lips.

"I love the taste of a half-blood" Phoenix looked confused for a moment but she quickly ignored it and grabbed the closest thing to her, a chair, and threw it at him. The werewolf laughed. "That tickled"

Percy turned to Annebeth. "Really? A werewolf! No one tells me these things!" Annebeth shrugged and pulled out her dagger. Phoenix looked at the dagger and took out a pocket knife. Serena kicked the werewolf, though she was losing blood fast.

Percy uncapped his pen. The sword glowed and he ran forward, the werewolf dodged it, leaving Serena on the ground holding her shoulder. "Grover! Help her!" Grover nodded and ran to Serena.

Phoenix jumped and stabbed the werewolf. Well she tried to. "What the hell! It wouldn't cut him!" The wolf laughed. He punched her stopped so hard she flew and hit the wall.

"Ugh!" She hit the wall hard and slid down. Blood dripped down the back of her head. Annebeth ran over to her with a concerned look in her eyes. Percy ran to the werewolf. He slashed the air.

The werewolf dodged and jumped into the air pouncing on Percy. Luckily Percy rolled out of the way. Percy kicked Kaden and stabbed his sword on his back. Percy expected the werewolf to turn into dust.

Kaden gave a cold laugh and jumped Percy. Percy hit the ground hard. The werewolf's claws started to go in his neck; he clawed at Kaden's hand trying to breath. Nico didn't think. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands in front of him.

"Άνοδος από τον υπόκοσμο" (1) suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Serena clung to Grover. Phoenix held on to the wall. "An earthquake? In Florida!" Serena looked toward her. "In this situation does it matter?"

The werewolf looked at Nico in horror. "You're his son?" Nico ignored him. A skeleton hand grabbed Kaden's foot. The werewolf looked at his foot. His eyes widened. He was so shocked he let Percy go.

"Percy! Get out of there! Now!" yelled Nico. Percy didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Riptide that was thrown to the ground when the sudden 'earthquake' came and stood up. Skeleton hands grabbed the werewolf pulling him down into the ground.

He grabbed Percy's leg. Percy fell to ground he tried to crawl away from the skeleton hands but Kaden's grip was strong. Nico started to sweat, he couldn't keep the barrier open for too long.

"Percy!" Annebeth was about to run over and grab Percy's hand Nico stopped her. "Don't! I'll lose focus. D-dad can't help me this time. Too much demi-god blood the lost souls wouldn't hesitate t-too takes you bo-both"

Nico started to pant. Two skeleton hands grabbed Percy. "Fuck!" He yelled and tried to kick them off. Kaden laughed. "At least if I go. One of you will come with me"

A pain shot threw Serena's head. _'__**Help him…..' **_Serena blinked and looked around. 'Where did that voice come from?' She looked at Grover's face. He looked like he was going to cry. A spark went through Serena's eyes. She looked too where the skeleton arms were coming out.

She hesitated for a moment. Phoenix looked up and saw Serena; she knew what she wanted to do. 'I'll give her a push' Phoenix stood up wobbling slightly.

When she was able to keep her balance she ran over to Percy and slid on her knees. She took Percy's arm and tried to pull him out. Nico cracked his eyes open.

"Didn't I just s-say-"Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I don't know whats going on but Serena help!" Serena looked at Phoenix's legs. Skeleton arms wrapped around them.

Serena ran next to Phoenix ignoring Grover's and Annebeth's calls. She grabbed Percy's other arm. Kaden noticed that Percy was slipping out of the skeleton's hold. But it was too late.

The skeleton's pulled the rest of his body down. Which was the chest up, all that was heard left were his screams of pain.

Percy was already half way through the ground. Annebeth and Grover ran over to Nico who was about to collapse. Grover held him up he accidently knocked down a water cooler and it spilled on Phoenix and Serena.

"Nico don't lose focus!" Nico could barely stand up, though it seemed he didn't need to. Serena felt a sudden surge of power; she gave one more pull at Percy. He was pulled out of the ground. The skeleton hands slowly vanished. Percy laid on the ground breathing harshly.

Serena's shoulder was still bleeding and so was the back of Phoenix's head. Nico could barely stand even with Grover's help. Phoenix looked at each of them. "What the hell happened?"

Before any of them could say anything they heard running footsteps. "Later first we've got to get out of here!"

Percy helped Serena up, Grover carried Nico, and Annebeth helped Phoenix up.

_**Sorry if it's shorter than the last one. But I hoped you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola I'm back sorry that I took so long to make this I had exams and stuff. I really need some sleep.**_

_**I don't own Percy Jackson. I just own the oc's and the plot of the story**_

_**Last chapter: **_Serena's shoulder was still bleeding and so was the back of Phoenix's head. Nico could barely stand even with Grover's help. Phoenix looked at each of them. "What the hell happened?"

Before any of them could say anything they heard running footsteps. "Later first we've got to get out of here!"

Percy helped Serena up, Grover carried Nico, and Annebeth helped Phoenix up.

Chapter 3

Grover and the others walked quietly to the girl dorms. Surprisingly no one was around to question them.

"You would think you would at least see someone by now" Annebeth said. Grover looked over his shoulder to get a good look at Annebeth and Phoenix.

"No one is allowed to come to the dorms unless you're sick. Boy's stay at their dorm and never go to the girl's dorm for obvious reason" Nico groaned and hit Grover's shoulder.

"I-I'm goin-going to be s-sick" Grover paled and looked at Serena.

"Where is your room?" Serena pointed at the end of the pink colored hallway. "Last door to the right"

Phoenix coughed, the blood continued to drip down her neck. "Does anyone else see the flying tacos or is it just me?" Serena and Grover blinked. Percy opened the door and helped Serena into the room.

The room was small but big enough for everyone to have walking room. The walls were painted red and had posters all over. Two beds were in separate sides of the room. One bed had a red and black comfort while the other bed was a royal blue color.

Annebeth made Phoenix sit on the bed. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Serena pointed at the door behind her, which was a closet. Percy looked at Serena.

"Why do you have a first aid kit?"

"Phoenix gets herself into trouble…..a lot" Grover nodded in agreement. Annebeth walked to the closet and pulled out the first aid kit, which was about as big as a lunch box. Grover laid Nico on the blue bed, the second Nico was on the bed he rolled over to the side and threw up on the ground…which is where Grover's hooves happen to be.

Grover made a disgusted face. "Ewe" Phoenix laughed and shouted. "Ha ha!"Annebeth gave a small look of pity to Grover and helped Phoenix stay still so she could clean and bandage the cut on the back of her head.

"Lucky enough the damage isn't bad" Serena sat on the ground and leaned on the wall. The blood that seeped down from her shoulder stained her clothes. Percy looked at Serena a felt a pang in his heart.

"Wait!" The others looked towards him. "I just remembered, before we left camp I brought some cups of ambrosia. Grover jumped for joy and Annebeth gave a fake annoyed look.

"Well Seaweed brain? Hand it over!" Percy laughed and opened his bag and threw a water bottle full of a pink like smoothie. Annebeth caught it easy, she passed it to Phoenix.

"Here drink this." Phoenix looked at the water bottle then shrugged. "Ok" Phoenix drank a bit of the pink liquid and she stopped. "Wow this taste great!" Phoenix drank the rest.

Percy walked over to Nico, avoiding from stepping on the vomit, and poured some of the ambrosia into his mouth. Nico gave a small hum and smiled slightly.

"Taste like the milkshakes my sister made when we were younger" Annebeth, Percy, and Grover frowned abit at the memory of Bianca. Percy passed over the bottle to Grover as he took out another bottle and sat in front of Serena passing it to her.

She looked at it suspiciously. Percy didn't blame her, he pushed it towards her. "It'll make you feel better….I promise" Serena blinked then nodded.

"Fine but you have to tell us what just happened" Percy sighed then nodded. "Deal. Let me handle your shoulder first okay?" Serena gave a small nod as she opened the cap from the water bottle and sipped some. Her eyes widened.

"It tastes like coke cola" she drank the rest of it with ease. Percy helped Serena take of her black hoodie, showing her now stained in red, white shirt. Percy pulled at the side of the shirt so he could get a good look of her shoulder. He blinked.

There wasn't any injury. No bite marks or anything, the only thing there was the dried up blood.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Asked Nico, who felt better and sat up looking stronger then he was a few minutes ago.

"She doesn't have any injury." Annebeth blinked then shook her head. "That's not possible…we saw the wolf bite her shoulder." Serena looked over at her shoulder, now noticing that her shoulder stopped hurting awhile ago.

"The ambrosia doesn't work this fast….I'm confused."

"So are we" Said both Serena and Phoenix in a union. Serena crossed her arms all looked at all of them. "What's going on?" Nico turned to Percy a smiled.

"Well this is your expertise" Percy sent a small glare towards Nico then looked at both of the girls. "Well….do you both know anything about Greek mythology?" Phoenix shrugged.

"A bit but that's because Serena has a bunch of books about mythology" Serena nodded.

"Well none of it is a myth. It's all real" Phoenix blinked then laughed. "You really expect us to believe that load of crap?" Serena didn't say anything.

"Fine if you don't believe us then explain mister werewolf and the skeleton arms coming from the ground" Asked Nico. Phoenix thought for a moment then sighed.

"Ok. I see your point I can't explain that but you can't really expect us to believe your story either."

"Well you both let me finish?" Snapped Percy. Both quickly shut their mouths and Percy nodded. "Thank you, as I was saying it's all real. The gods, monsters, titans….and half-bloods"

"You mean like Hercules and those other heroes?" Asked Serena. Percy nodded. "Yea like him. Well the gods still exist and marry a human and have a kid with them, like a said a half-blood or a demi-god"

"How do you know all of this?" asked Phoenix. Annebeth answered this one. "Because we're half-bloods"

The two girl's eyes widened. "I'm Athena's. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" She smiled proudly. Nico stood up and gave a slight bow. "I'm Hades's kid. God of the underworld. I see dead people" Annebeth and Percy gave a small chuckle to his joke.

"Grover, are you..?" Grover shook his head and took of his shoes and pants. Phoenix covered eyes. "Hey we don't need to see whats under there!" Grover rolled his eyes. Serena's eyes widened even more.

"Y-you're a-"

"Holy crap! You're a donkey!" Grover gave a huff and glared at Phoenix. "I'm a goat!"

"You're a satyr!" Percy nodded. "As you can see Grover is a goat boy and if you shave a bit of his hair you can see the little horns sticking out of his head" Phoenix's eyes gleamed slightly.

"How about you, Percy?"

"Oh! I'm the son of the god of the sea. Poseidon" Serena's face seemed to bright up slightly.

"Wait….Kaden called me a half-blood" Percy gave a small smile.

"You both are half-bloods"

"What?" Yelled the girls. Annebeth's eyes widened slightly. "Percy! You idiot! We weren't supposed to tell them until we got to camp"

Phoenix gave a confused look. "Huh? Why?" Suddenly the door to the room burst open showing one ugly snake lady. Serena screamed. 

"That's why…once the half-blood knows so the monster does"

_**I end for now Plz review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thalia120: I'm back with another chapter**_

_**Sorry it took me awhile but I felt lazy and my ideas where giving me a headache**_

_**And a damn flying taco decided to mess with me and take my ideas….damn taco! But I got my ideas back that's great!**_

_**Though it's still out there mocking me!**_

_**Evil taco: Muhaha I'll make Thalia's life a living hell!**_

_**AH! The Taco!**_

_**Last chapter:**_ _"That's why…once the half-blood knows so the monster does"_

_**Chapter 4**_

Percy took his pen out and uncapped his pen, Annebeth grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think that's a god idea"

"Huh? Why?" Phoenix looked at Serena. The poor girl was shaking in fear.

Nico tried summoning some skeletons to attack the snake but he was still slightly weak. He almost fell of the bed, luckily Grover caught him. "Percy, three out of seven of us our injured or sick. Nico can barely stand and the other two don't know how to fight these things.

The snake woman gave a laugh. "The ssssmell of half-bloodsss are wonderful! I wonder what you all tasssste like" Phoenix glared at the snake as did Percy and Annebeth.

Percy aimed riptide at the snake's chest. The snake woman was quick she moved to the side making Percy fly to the ground. "Ugh!"

The snake grabbed Percy's arm and tossed him out the door. He hit the wall across hall. When the snake woman turned Annebeth pulled out her celestial bronze knife and stood in front of Phoenix.

"Hey! I-"

"You're not trained yet! You can't fight monsters like this! If you tried to fight them you're as good as dead!"

"No I mean-"The snake's eyes looked around the room and stopped at Serena. "Oh! Thissss one sssmellss wonderful! I'll have her firssst!" The snake woman jumped.

"Serena!" Phoenix pushed Annebeth of the way. Serena looked at the snake woman in horror. Time seemed to slow down.

Phoenix won't make it in time before the snake woman would rip Serena apart.

"Ξυπνήσουμε Φάντασμα"

" Ah!" A transparent sword swiped through the snake. She screamed and turned into dust. Nico stood with the transparent sword, the hilt of the sword hand a skull with red crystal eyes.

Nico smiled tiredly. "You ok?" Serena looked up at him in shock.

Phoenix sighed in relief and Grover felt to the ground and huffed. "Only so many things can happen in one day" He whispered to himself. Nico leaned forward. "I'm tired"

He fell forward. Serena caught him. "Uh…" Nico's eyes closed as he sighed. "So sleepy"

Annebeth gave a soft laugh before Percy limped to the room. "I think we should get going…I think I heard people coming our way"

"We need Nico to make us the underworld tunnel" stated Annebeth

"Uh….I don't want to go underground and of all things the underworld!" cried Grover.

"…Shut up…I want to sleep" Serena looked down do the boy laying his head on her lap. Percy frowned. "Well we can't rest right now; if we don't leave we don't know which will come first. The people or the monsters either way we'll be screwed. Where is the closest opening to the tunnel?"

Nico grumbled. "A …..mile"

"Too far!" Phoenix yelled out.

"How can you be so cool with all of this going on?" Said an annoyed Serena.

"I'm freaking out but I'll enjoy the insanity"

"Ugh! If I tell you the closest tunnel will you all shut up and let me sleep!"

"YES!" yelled everyone but Serena.

"Huh….outside the window next to that old oak tree" Percy nodded.

"Got it!"

_**I'll end it for now srry that it's so short. Damn taco is annoying the hell out of me**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thalia: Hey I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't made any in awhile my computer broke and a bunch of other shit happened. But I'm back now so plz forgive me! If u do I'll give u a flying taco!**_

_**Flying taco flies around happily**_

_**Thalia- See! His name is Sir Taco! Anyway~ I saw how short my chapters are and I'm going to try and make them longer! To make me write more just keep reviewing!**_

_**Evil Taco: Muahaha!**_

_**Thalia- AH! Not u again! Go away! (Runs away and evil taco chases her)**_

**Nico-….plz read on…btw Thalia120 doesn't own Percy Jackson**

**Last chapter: **_"How can you be so cool with all of this going on?" Said an annoyed Serena. "I'm freaking out but I'll enjoy the insanity"_

_"Ugh! If I tell you the closest tunnel will you all shut up and let me sleep!"_

_"YES!" yelled everyone but Serena._

_"Huh….outside the window next to that old oak tree" Percy nodded._

_"Got it!"_

**Chapter 5**

Annebeth ran over to the window and opened it, she looked around outside for a second. "There!" She pointed at the old oak tree not but a few feet away from the building. She started climbing out the window as Grover and Serena helped Nico up.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Serena yelled in a panic as Annebeth had a foot out the window. Annebeth looked at her as if she asked something stupid. "Climbing out of a window?"

"But we're on the fifth floor!" (They took an elevator when they first went in) Annebeth gave a small smirk at the shy girl. "Don't worry. I'll be fine" She jumped out the window. Everyone (Minus Nico of course) ran to the window, Annebeth somehow faked the jump and was holding on to the ledge of the window.

"Aw I thought she jumped" Phoenix pouted. The three other looked at her as if she was crazy. Phoenix ignored the crazy looks and watched Annebeth.

She carefully moved to the pipe on the side of the building, once she got hold of the pipe she held on tight and slid down to the ground. The second she touched the grass she gave a quick look around then looked up the window. "Safe!"

Percy smiled at his girlfriend then started to climb out the window. "My turn" He did the same as Annebeth almost falling a couple times along the way giving a panic attack to both Grover and Serena then a swift hit in the back of the head from Annebeth when he hit the ground.

"Next time be more careful, Seaweed brain!" Percy gave a small glare at his girlfriend before looking up. "Hey! Grover jump!" Grover's eyes widened as he looked down at his old friend.

"Are you nuts?" Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You'll be fine!" Grover huffed and climbed out the window before jumping to the ground perfectly on his two feet…hooves. Phoenix started laughing.

"You're landed like a cat!" Serena gave a small giggle as Grover stomped on the ground. "I'm a goat!" Annebeth sighed. "Guys! In a hurry remember?" After stating that all the laughter disappeared, Serena cut the silence.

"What about this guy?" She pointed at Nico. Percy, Annebeth and Grover looked at each other, Percy looked back up. "Throw him" Before Serena could argue Phoenix grabbed Nico and threw him out the window were Percy and Grover caught him.

Phoenix ignored Serena's glare and smiled. "Hehe bye!" She jumped out and landed on Grover. "Ah!" Grover fell face first to the ground. Phoenix laughed as she got off him and looked in one piece. She looked up at Serena.

"Come on!" Serena climbed out slowly and sat on the ledge, the looked down finally noticing how high she was. They noticed her panic so the four of them held out their arms. "We'll catch you!" Serena then heard the footsteps coming closer to her room finally she closed her eyes and jumped landing safely in a net of arms.

"Okay, let's hurry. The mist won't fool them for long" Annebeth said. Percy and Grover got one of Nico's arms and wrapped it around their shoulders and carried him as they ran to the oak tree.

Phoenix frowned seeing nothing out of the ordinary with the tree. "Where is this tunnel!? There's nothing here!" Annebeth looked at the ground and carefully stepped around the tree, she sighed in frustration.

"Damn it!" Percy gave a worried look. "Nico said it should be here…it's a mile to the next one"

"We can't carry Nico all the way there?! And we don't know exactly where it is even if we start walking" Grover complained. After a few more comments the trio plus Phoenix started arguing.

"Why don't we way up the damn bastard!"

"Nico need is sleep!"

"But without him we're in trouble"

"I don't wanna deal with more snake woman!"

"The werewolf was worst!" Serena sighed she put her hand on the tree. She blinked when she saw her hand go through it, a small chill past through her hand. "Hmm?" She hesitantly pushed her hand to the tree until her arm was all the way through. Her hand seemed to be surrounded in a cold chill.

'I found it' she thought silently. She turned back at the arguing 3 demi-gods, goat and the passed out Prince of death.

"Guys" they still argued and it seems to have gotten worse.

"Guys!" Still not listening, Serena was starting to get very annoyed; all this fighting was giving her a headache.

"DAMN IT SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Four pair of eyes looked at her, all of them in shock because this came out of the small shy girl. Grover and Phoenix never heard the girl yell before. Serena glad that she finally got the attention she wanted she spoke, more quietly now.

"I found the tunnel!"

"Huh? Where?" Percy asked. Serena pushed her hand through the tree again as it disappeared into the tree. Percy smiled. "Great!"

"There! You all by the tree! Stop!" All eyes looked as the crowd of people running towards them. "Uh…how about we get in that tree now?" Phoenix asked. Without saying anything Percy ran to the tree dragging Grover and Nico with him, Annebeth followed as Serena and Phoenix ran in after them.

All leaving a bunch of adults confused surrounding the tree.

"Where did they go?"

"I thought I saw them run to this tree"

"Damn kids! This is one prank they took too far, to destroy the art room and dorm room!"

_Thalia120_

Serena shivered in the cold tunnel, she could see her breath. She hugged herself trying to keep warm. "Why is it so cold!?" Annebeth looked over her shoulder as they walked calmly down the tunnel. "Why would the dead need heat? Don't worry you'll get used to it" Though Annebeth and Grover were also shivering lightly. Percy didn't seem to feel a thing though; Nico's body was shivering because of the cold either.

"How come you two aren't cold?" Serena asked quietly. Percy gave a blinked and thought for a bit. "Well I guess I came here one too many times…I don't even feel it, and Nico, well he's Hades' kid" Serena wondered how many times Percy went down to the underworld when she noticed Phoenix was wasn't shivering. Not only could that Serena feel the heat coming off her.

"Phoenix?" Said girl looked at her. "Wha?" Serena put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. As quickly as she touched the shoulder she pulled her hand back with a hiss. "Ow!"

The others stopped and looked at the two. Annebeth's eyes widened when she saw Serena's burnt hand. "Your hand!? It's burnt! What happened?" Serena shrugged.

"I-I don't know I just touched Phoenix's shoulder-"

"Woah!" Percy yelled out when they say steam coming of Phoenix. Phoenix looked at her skin; it seemed to get tanner as steam came off her body. Her blond hair seemed to go a few shades darker looking more of a gold color. A bright shinnying symbol glowed above her head, the symbol looked like a two tree branches tied together in the end. The symbol lasted for a minute before disappearing, slowly the heat coming off Phoenix cooled down a little and the steam stopped.

"…that was crazier than flying tacos" she whispered her eyes still held shock. Annebeth knocked everyone out of it by stating. "sooo….we found out who your god dad is"

"Who?" Said Serena, Percy and Phoenix in a union.

"Apollo, god of the Sun"

_**I end it there! Finally Phoenix's dad has been revealed! Yay! Now tell me what you thought of the chapter! And review. More reviews more chapters!**_

_**Now good-bye don't get eaten by peanut butter penguins and make sure that you capture those flying tacos!**_


	6. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
